Small dumbbells, typically no more than ten pounds each, are commonly used. Such dumbbells are typically stored in large vertical linear racks in which the dumbbells are held one on top of another. This may be appropriate for gyms and certain retail locations, but is an unwieldy, unnecessary solution for the homeowner who only needs to store two, or perhaps four, dumbbells. Also, such racks are located on the floor and are thus not appropriate for retail display on store racks, or homeowner storage on racks or shelves, for example.